The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program, and more particularly, to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program analyzing presence or absence or the position of a specific object based on an image photographed by a camera.
A distance analysis process is generally used which uses a stereo camera as a system analyzing the position of a subject photographed in an image.
This process is a process of analyzing corresponding points of two images photographed from two different positions and calculating a distance (depth) from a camera to a subject based on information regarding the corresponding points.
In the distance calculation process based on the corresponding points of two images, however, a calculation cost or a processing cost increases. Therefore, unless a device having a sufficient capability to process data is used, a process delay occurs in some cases.
A process using a feature amount is generally used as a process of detecting a specific object, e.g., a human face or hand, from an image. This process is a process of acquiring image data indicating a feature amount of a detection target in advance and detecting an image region similar to the feature amount in a photographed image. For example, when a human face is detected, image data indicating a feature amount of a human face is acquired in advance and an image region having the feature amount similar to the feature amount in a photographed image is determined as a face region.
As the feature amount, for example, a feature amount which can be obtained by extracting an edge in an image is used. A target object is detected by accumulating a plurality of pieces of feature amount data by a learning process performed in advance and comparing the accumulated learning data to an image region included in a photographed image (see U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0013304, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0102034, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,099,510).
In the object detection process using the feature amount disclosed in the technologies of the related art, however, for example, a region similar to a specific feature amount can be detected in one image and an image region of a specific object can be specified, but a spatial position of the object is not determined.